Nontypable Haemophilus influenzae (NTHi) is a strictly human commensal organism found in the upper respiratory tracts of up to 80% of healthy adults (Bibliography entry 1). It is a leading cause of otitis media and respiratory infections in children, including pneumonia and sinusitis (2). Since NTHi strains are unencapsulated, the existing vaccines for H. influenzae, which are based on the capsular structure of Type b (Hib), are ineffective. Hence a vaccine specific for NTHi organisms is needed and potential vaccine components have focused on surface exposed antigens like outer-membrane proteins.